Tainted Memories
by TheMaskedSaint
Summary: The Boss had humiliated Killbane. She destroyed everything he ever worked for... and now it's his turn. The Luchador sends the Boss into her own personal hell. He forces her to relive her worst memories, but this sadistic walk down memory lane isn't walked alone... *Saints Row 3 WITH Johnny Gat* Rated T for language and tragic events.
1. Revenge

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Saints Row universe, Volition does. *goes and cries in the corner* and I don't own White Chicks. I only own the plot, and a few of my OC's that will be in later chapters.**

_I've come to believe that all my past failure and frustration were actually laying the foundation for the understandings that have created the new level of living I now enjoy. ~Tony Robbins_

I groaned, and opened my eyes. Where the fuck was I? The last thing I remember, the Saints and I were watching _White Chicks_ at HQ.

My head was throbbing, I felt like it was gonna explode. My chest felt like an elephant stepped on it, and I'm positive my leg was broken, it was twisted in an unnatural way. Alright, who the fuck did this shit? I'll shove a goddamn knife up their ass.

My eyes scanned my surroundings, and I cringed. I was in a warehouse or something, all of these wires were hooked up to me, and this weird ass band was around my head. But I wasn't alone, all around me, in a circle, were the Saints. Pierce,Shaundi,Oleg,Kinzie,Viola,Angel,Zimos, and Johnny. I instantly saw red, no one fucks with my gang, especially my boyfriend.

Growling, I twisted and pulled at the wrist ties, but they were made of metal, no way could I break that shit.

"It's no use." Johnny spoke up. His head was down, as if he was ashamed.

"Johnny...what happened?" I whispered, concern evident in my voice.

"Da-"

"Well it's about time your pathetic ass woke up!"

I hissed at the familiar voice. Just then, a large man came into my view. _Killbane._

"Let us go assface, _now_." I threatened, hate burning in my eyes.

"I can't do that just yet Saint, after all, you didn't even get what you deserved." He nonchalantly spoke, beginning to circle around my chair.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I demanded, I didn't have time for this shit.

"Oh its quite simple, even _you_ can comprehend it." He teased. "It goes like this, you humiliated me at MurderBrawl, you shamed me forever." He started visibly shaking from anger. I didn't like where this was going...

"So I decided to do the same. The machine that you and your comrades are hooked up to, is a memory receiver. You will relive every memory up till you joined the Saints. And these," he gestured to the others, "people will relive them with you. All of your secrets will be revealed. That seems fair, doesn't it?" He crouched, getting eye level with me.

No,no, no! All of my memories? NO! They can't find out, no they just can't!

"You fucking piece of shit!" I screamed at him. "I'll fucking kill you! I'll rip you into a thousand goddamn pieces!" I thrashed against the restraints, I had to get out, now, before he activates the machine.

"You got something to hide? I'm sure you have _plenty_ of secrets. You may even thank me, maybe you just need to get some off your chest." Before I could even think, he punched me, square in the chest. I felt multiple ribs snap, well at least the ones that weren't already broken.

I gasped painfully, desperately searching for air. I saw blackness creep into my eyes, and I blinked a couple times, trying to regain my vision.

"Leave her alone shit face!" Johnny yelled, desperately trying to get free, but it was no use.

Killbane just ignored him, amused at the sight of me helpless.

"How were you able to do this?" Kinzie piped up, speaking for the first time.

"Oh yeah, your best friend Matt, made it for me. Of course he did need a little _persuasion_." He informed, strutting over to a machine. He pressed a few buttons, and it glowed and beeped. All the while the others were yelling obscenities and protests, but it was no use.

He was about to pull a lever, when I finally spoke again.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't do this, _please_." I knew I must of looked pathetic, broken, bloody, and pleading. But the others can't find out. They just can't.

"Too late." He hissed, and he pulled the lever.

**A/N: Holla. Well then, isn't that shitty of Killbane? Ever since I played Saints Row for the first time, I wanted to write the Boss's backstory. Two years later, here I am! Ok, so I plan on getting the next chapter up today, but I'm not sure. By the way, I love the movie White Chicks, its hilarious. The Wayans bros are geniuses. If you haven't seen it, go watch it! For the people in America, happy SuperBowl! Who are you rooting for? I don't like either of the teams so I really couldn't give a shit. Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Newborn

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Saints Row universe, Volition does. *goes and cries in the corner* and I don't own White Chicks. I only own the plot, and a few of my OC's that will be in later chapters.**

_Having a baby is like falling in love again, both with your husband and your child. ~Tina Brown_

**_Newborn_**

_Boom!_

The Saints fell to the ground, in a very ungraceful heap.

"Where the hell are we?" Viola groaned, rubbing her arm, sore from landing on it.

"Girl, how the fuck are we supposed to know?" Zimos said, untangling himself from the mass of limbs. He stood and dusted his pants off.

"Well obviously we're in a house." Shaundi deadpanned. She began to walk around, and the others joined in.

It was a modest two-floored affair. The kind of house a young couple bought, with the intentions of starting a family. It held a nice country vibe. The whole home had the potential promise of a new, great life.

The Saints hated it. They found the sky blue walls and light wooden floor boring. They thought there were too many pictures of a smiling, happy couple, and not enough stripper poles.

"Wait, do you think this is the Boss's home?" Pierce suggested, gazing at the fireplace.

"Its possible." Johnny sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Shit, what do we do!?" Kinzie panicked, looking around wildly for a hiding spot.

"Just calm down!" Johnny reasoned, "just play cool."

Everyone held their breath, and soon enough, a couple walked through the door.

The woman was beautiful, it was the only word to describe her. Her hair was long, but it was pulled up into a misshaped bun. Her eyes were a soft chocolate color, any man would just melt looking into them. She was average in height, but skinny, but her stomach was slightly bloated.

"She must be-" Johnny murmured, before he was cut off by the man speaking.

The man was big, muscular big. He had the Boss's dark hair, and olive skin. It was clearly evident the two of them were Italian, _very_ Italian.

"Woah! Take it easy sweetheart, we don't want to wake her up." He whispered, gesturing to a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Oh my god," Zimos said. "Thats the Boss!"

To the gangs surprise, the couple didn't falter. They didn't hear them!

"Hey dipshits!" Angel shouted.

Once again, they didn't move, they just gazed at the bundle in adoration.

"It's like we are not even here." Oleg observed, "Killbane is making us spy on her life."

"Thats fucked up man!" Pierce argued, turning away.

"Well what other choice do we have!?" Angel shouted, turning back to face the man and woman, "Just shut up and listen."

The duo slowly made their way toward the couch. The woman sat down slowly, and gently rocked the bundle back and forth. Suddenly, the little baby raised her hands, and the gang got a good look at her face.

It clearly was the Boss, but at the same time it wasn't. She didn't have the scar on her forehead from the boat explosion, and her eyes were brighter, and softer.

"Aw, shes so adorable!" Shaundi gushed, looking at the baby in awe.

Johnny couldn't stop looking too. There was his girlfriend, the most gorgeous girl he ever laid eyes on, as a baby. He was always curious about her as a kid, but he never pressed for information. Mainly because he knew she got uncomfortable about the subject.

"Hey, look who's awake!" The father whispered, giving her his finger to hold.

"Welcome home baby, we're so happy you're finally here." He cooed.

"Yeah, considering you put me through twenty hours of pain." The mother joked, still rocking her.

"We love you so much Daniella." Her dad spoke.

And that was the last they saw, for the scene dissolved, and the Saints were thrown into another memory.

**A/N: Holla. So what do you guys think? I know you guys are probably all -"they can't love her! Shes supposed to be a murdering psycho!" Well don't worry, I got plans. Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Five Months

_I think, at a child's birth, if a mother could ask a fairy godmother to endow it with the most useful gift, that gift should be curiosity. ~Eleanor Roosevelt_

**Five Months**

_**Bang!**_

Once again the Saints fell into another memory, except this time they didn't fall to the ground. They appeared, standing, in the kitchen, where the man, woman and the Boss were also. The father was cooking at the stove, it looked, and smelled, like bacon. The mother was planted on her knees before a high chair. Sitting restlessly in the chair was the Boss, still a baby, but she matured; she looked about five months old, if they had to guess.

Her mother was trying desperately to feed her some applesauce, but the tot wasn't having any of it. She squirmed and moved her head side to side, rejecting the mushed apples every time her mother tried to spoon it too her.

"C'mon Danni, I know you're hungry, so why aren't you eating?" The woman huffed in frustration, setting down the spoon and jar.

"Maybe she just doesn't like apples." The man suggested. He tore his eyes from the stove, and gazed at his daughter curiously.

"Well she has to eat them, she already dejected the bananas, pears, and the peaches. I'm running out of fruit!" She sighed, trying again to give the baby a spoonful. Of course, Daniella turned her head away in disgust.

"This is impossible!" Her mother whined in defeat, setting the jar and spoon down.

Her father chuckled, and turned off the stove. He placed the bacon on a plate, and took out a cutting board from the cabinets below. The man placed some strawberries on it, and took a knife out from a drawer. He began to chop them, and he noticed his daughter observing him, especially the knife, with intense curiosity.

"Hey, I'm using a knife, and it's not a toy. So don't mistake it for one of your rattles or something Dee." He explained, even though he knew she didn't understand. He talked to her as if she were older sometimes, it just amused him to see her reaction. Her eyes would glimmer, as if she was trying to process the information, and come up with an intelligent reply. She never did, of course, she was only five months old.

The gang watched the scene unfold, and they all couldn't help but smirk when she watched the knife. If only her parents knew now what she would become...

Suddenly, the Boss's lips started moving, slightly, as if she were trying to speak, but she couldn't get the words out. Finally, she spoke, softly, and slurred a bit.

"Nif!" She proclaimed, looking proud.

Her parents, and the Saints, were jaw slacked. Before they could even react, she tried again.

"Knife!" This time it came out smooth and clear.

"Oh my god, she just said her first word!" Her mom cheered, tearing up from the special moment.

"Yeah, and it was knife!" Her dad added. They didn't seem to think it was odd for such an advanced word to be a child's first. They were too caught up in the moment to care. Her mother began to cry in joy, and her father was beaming in pride.

The Saints on the other hand, were awe- struck. The Bosses first word was knife? This was foreshadowing at its finest.

"If her first word was knife, I can predict a fucked up child in the future," Viola predicted, shaking her head.

"I don't think anyone disagrees with you," Angel agreed, still in awe with the happy couple.

The scene began to dissolve again, and they last thing the gang saw was the couple hugging, happy tears in their eyes.

**A/N: Holla. Sorry its been awhile, some shit got fucked up in my life. Im trying my hardest to get these chapters out as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. One

**A/N: Sorry guys, but this chapter is not a happy one. Disclaimer- I don't own Saints Row, Volition does. I only own the plot, and my OC's.**

_Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them. ~George Eliot_

__**One**

**_Pop!_**

The Saints were introduced to another memory, but it was not filled with joy. They were once again in the living room, but the couple was no where in sight. Instead, there were two men, dressed in suits. One was portly, and was sporting a think mustache and a bald head. The other was lanky, and his blonde hair was slicked back with way too much gel. A blonde woman was sitting on an ottoman, her back rigid, and face somber. They were all wearing black. Which was not a good sign. Resting in the woman's arms was the Boss, sound asleep.

"I can't believe they're gone." The fat man spoke, shaking his head.

"It was so sudden too," the man next to him spoke, "damn drunk drivers."

At this the Saints gasped, realization dawning on their faces.

"No," Shaundi whispered, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"They can't be..." Johnny murmured. They had only known Daniella's parents for a short time, but they still were in shock. Her parents, they were-

"Dead, gone forever. I still can't believe that little Danni wasn't hurt." They woman said, rocking the sleeping child in her arms.

"Their skulls were crushed and Daniella hasn't even a scratch." The blonde man spoke, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What are we supposed to do with Daniella? She obviously knows her parents are gone. You all saw how she sobbed at the funeral!" The woman replied, despair evident in her tone.

"Her aunt and uncle have offered to take full custody," the fat man spit out. It was obvious he detested the people.

"The Sodano's!? Giuseppe and Carmela? Who do they think they are! They can't just take her! We would never see her again!" The woman explained, rejecting the possibility, "They live in Italy for Christ's sake! I can't afford to make trips over there to see her!"

"We don't have a say in the matter Annabelle! They are granted custody because they are related by blood, we were just friends of her parents, we don't have a chance!" The thin man retorted, rubbing his temples.

"We can't just send her across the world! She'll never remember New Jersey! She'll never remember America!" The woman proclaimed.

"Hm, so we're in New Jersey," Kinzie observed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "so she wasn't born in Stilwater."

The Saints returned back to the arguing trio.

"Thats the point Anna! They don't want her to remember anything! They want to raise her like she was theirs all along." The thin man snarled.

"Why would they do that!?" The woman questioned.

"They've been trying to have a child for years now, but it isn't working, so they're adopting." Mustache man sighed in defeat.

"SO THEY THINK THEY CAN JUST HAVE DANIELLA!?" The woman roared, shaking in anger.

It was then that the Boss wiggled in her sleep, reminding Annabelle that she was holding her.

"Sorry baby," Annabelle whispered, rocking her back and forth.

"They will give her things we can not," the thin man informed. "They practically own Italy."

"Oh yeah, the man is a gang leader, how fitting for Danni." The woman snorted.

"Woah,woah,woah, wait! Daniella is going to grow up with a gang member?" Pierce sputtered incredulously.

"Well that explains a lot." Oleg deadpanned.

"There isn't a thing we can do Anna! We have lost this fight, so stop protesting!" The bald man shouted.

Daniella woke up from the ruckus, and began to sob. The girl tried to calm her down, but it was no use. As the Saints were being torn from the memory, they could hear Daniella wailing.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

**A/N: Holla. Well it was bound to happen sometime... Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any suggestions. I got the story pretty much planned out, but if I get a good idea I'll put it in for consideration.**


	5. Six

**Disclaimer- I don't own Saints Row, Volition does. I only own the plot, and my OC's. Since I know ZERO Italian, I'm just going to write it in English. I'll throw in a few Italian words (that I'll look up) and put them in italics. Sorry! Enjoy.**.

_Mothers are fonder than fathers of their children because they are more certain they are their own. ~Aristotle_

**Six Years**

**Swish!**

When the image cleared, the Saints were easily able to recognize where they were. A principals office. Of course most of the members had spent a fair amount of their school years in one, well at least the ones that got an education.

The room was fairly ordinary. The usual wooden desk and chairs, the shelfs with school achievements, and the tacky pictures of children smiling. Seated behind the desk was a thin woman, stick thin to be exact. So thin her breast were practically non-exsistent, and the amount that was there looked like it weighed her down. She had an unhealthy amount of wrinkles, and her scratchy, grey hair was pulled up into a tight bun. Her suit was the same ugly color as her hair, and it did not make her look any better. To be honest, she just looked like a silver pencil. Her long, bony fingers were laced together, propped up firmly on the desktop.

In the other chair though, was a much more pleasant sight. There again was the Boss, but she had grown a fair amount. She still had some baby fat in her features, but most things had slightly changed. Her brunette locks were kept in neat little pigtails, and her skin took on a deep, pure Italian tan. Her eyes were still soft, but they changed just the slightest shade darker. Instead of the little black dress she was in last time the gang saw her, she was dressed in a school uniform. Complete with a plaid skirt, knee-socks, and a short-sleeved button-up dress shirt. She moved her legs back and forth, her Mary Janes swinging in time with them. She didn't looked frightened at all, considering her current situation, she just looked annoyed.

"Alright Miss Sodano, what did you do this time?" The lady sighed, it was quite obvious the two had met before.

"It was an accident Mrs. Bonutti! I was just playing _calcio _with all the other kids!" Daniella defended, sitting with excellent posture.

"So the Boss enjoys soccer?" Oleg questioned, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Is that what calico means?" Shaundi said,intrigued.

"_Calcio_, dumbass." Viola snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you spoke fucking Italian, bitch!" Shaundi snarled, taking a defensive stance.

"Excuse me!?" Viola gasped, her face contorting with rage.

"Now ladies, you're both pretty, so shut the fuck up!" Johnny shouted, breaking up the soon-to-be fight.

The girls huffed in defeat, and the gang returned towards the women in the center of the room.

"Is that so _bambino_? Well then how come Miss. Fererri is in the nurse office with a black eye and bloody nose?" Mrs. Bonutti pressed.

"Um, well, you see, I was just doing my kicking drills, cause I have a game coming up you know, and I might have, sort of, definitely kicked her in the face. With the ball of course." Daniella stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

At this the gang bursted out laughing. The whole situation was just too bizarre, yet oddly true. They could picture Daniella kicking someone in the face with a ball, but it was rather outlandish for her to be so nervous about confessing to it.

Once the roar of laughter died down, the scene continued on.

The principal sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Well _miele,_ I'm going to call your parents, we will discuss the matter, and I will inform you of your punishment tomorrow."

"Ok so may I leave?" Danni asked, desperate to get out.

"Oh, is it three o'clock already?" She then peered at the clock on her desk, "very well then, see you tomorrow _bambino_."

"_Addio signora_" Daniella dismissed. She hopped off the chair, dusted off her skirt, and was on her way. She paused to pick up her book bag by the door, and the Saints were very pleased to discover it was purple. With out any other choice, the gang followed her. She went through the lobby, and briskly walked down the hall. Of course, being full grown adults, they had no problem keeping up with her. The hall was cleared, not a student in sight. All of a sudden, three girls appeared, they looked to be the same age as Danni.

The Boss groaned, and tried to walk past them, but the girl in the middle was blocking her way. Johnny then noticed the middle girl had a black eye and a bandage on her nose...uh oh.

"Well,well, well, the _strega _has arrived." The middle one sneered. The other two girls snickered, and Daniella just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Boss, hit her in the face! Again!" Pierce cheered.

"Why don't you just leave me alone AnnMarie? It was an accident!" Danni said, crossing her arms across your chest. "Or not," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" AnnaMarie threatened.

At this, the Boss stood up straight, her hands in fists at her sides. On her face was her death glare, well at least one in the early stages. This gaze meant she was serious, and when she got older, it would be so deadly, that it would make the receiver want to crawl under a rock.

"Besides the fact that I would waste you right now, you know what my father would do if you did _anything_ to me." She seethed, her eyes narrowing into slits.

The girl cringed, and you could tell she was defeated. "Whatever _strega,_ but I've got my eyes on you." With that, she and the others strutted away.

"That girl is ridiculous." Daniella sighed.

"Preach sister." Kinzie agreed. The others looked at the oddly. "What?" She countered. They just shook their heads, and returned to Danni.

She shook her head, and began walking again. They followed her out the school doors, down the steps, and they gasped in awe. Italy was beautiful! There were vintage buildings popping up everywhere,  
And the roads were a mix of cobblestone and pavement. Beyond the town they could see rolling hills and mountains. The sky was a perfect blue, and the ocean on the other side matched it. The whole thing looked like it came from a postcard, and everyone would admit, they were jealous. Most of them had grown in smog filled cities, skyscrapers blocking the sky, and crime rates that busted through the roof. Here, it looked like the Boss had it easy. But they would never realize how wrong they were.

They had followed the Boss out of the town, and up a few hills. The walk was only about ten minutes, when a large villa came into view. Once again, their breath was taken away. It was huge! Definitely a mansion. With a red stucco roof, and tall, clay walls, the home fit the landscape perfectly. The grass and shrubs were a rich green, and a stone fountain was in a circle of shrubbery. The home had several balconies with glass doors, and there were many grand windows plaguing the walls. Fanciful stairs led up to the massive front doors.

Daniella hopped up the stairs, and knocked loudly on the doors. Within a few moments, a man opened the door. He was dressed in a black suit, and a fat mustache us residing under his nose.

"_La signora_ Daniella, welcome home." He bowed, stepping back, giving her space to walk in.

"Hey Al, hows it going?" She replied casually, handing him her backpack.

"Quite well, little one," he announced, "your mother is waiting in the parlor for you."

She nodded in understanding, and headed out of the room.

For the third time that day, the Third Street Saints were in bewilderment. The mansion was as gorgeous on the inside as it was on the outside! It was like stepping into a rich home's magazine. The floor was most definitely marble, and it matched with the sharp, clay walls. There was a huge chandelier in the foyer, and just about one in every room. Every door, every staircase, it was all fanciful and grand. Almost royal like.

"Mommy!" Danni yelled, rather ungracefully, and ran towards a woman in the center of the room. Just like all of Italy, the woman was gorgeous, tall, tan, and black hair that was in soft curls. She looked very young, late twenties would be the gangs guess. Her dress and heels were immaculate, and her eyes were a hazel color. Her face was very delicate, put you could see her features had hardened. Her eyes were harsh too, as if she had been through many difficulties, but her eyes lit up when she saw Daniella. The little girl was the center of her universe.

"Oh sweetheart, how was your day?" She asked, crouching down to hug, and eventually pick up Danni.

"Eh, it was ok." She replied truthfully.

"Yes, your father and I received a call from your school." She revealed, her voice firm.

Then a man walked in, "Oh yes, Mrs. Bonutti gave us a ring."

"Hi Daddy!" the Boss yelped, hopping out of the mothers arms and scurrying over to the man. He looked very similar to Daniella's real father, and Johnny soon made the connection that they must have been brothers. He was tall and broad, and had the same dark features. His hair was gelled back, and he looked like a million bucks. Designer suit, sunglasses, shoes and all.

"Shit, he is hot," Viola swooned. All three girls were soon drooling over him, and the rest of the gang just rolled their eyes.

"Hello _principessa_, how are you?" He asked, scooping her up into his muscular arms.

"Good!" She chirped, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thats great, but we got a call from the principal today," his voice was stern.

"Oh yeah, about that.."

"Listen here missy, I don't want to hear your excuses, I just want to know one thing!" He reprimanded.

"Yes father?" Danni gulped, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Did she cry?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

"What!?" The gang yelled, shocked.

"I though he was gonna whoop her ass!" Zimos declared, eyes wide.

"Yep! A whole bunch too! Especially when she saw that she was bleeding..." She explained, eyes wide with enthusiasm.

"Thats my girl!" Her father cheered, hugging her tightly.

"Oh jeez, this is starting to make sense." Viola said.

"Yeah, I just wanna see what else is gonna happen!" Pierce replied.

And in a second, they were gone.

**A/N: Holla. So there ya go. This is just my interpretation of Italy. I did do a fair amount of research, so I think I'm good. And if the translations are wrong, blame Google translate. Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, I'm not dead! Sorry about the super long wait, it's killing me! I write my FanFics through my phone (write it in notes then copy and paste it on doc manager) the problem is, is that the copy and paste IS NOT WORKING. Instead of this huge slate where I can rework my text that I copied, it only comes up in this small window. Because of this I can't edit my text and its beyond frustrating. I have a chapter ready to go! So when this gets fixed (or I get a computer *cough,cough MOM AND DAD *cough,cough*) I'll have chapters up and readable. The only way I was able to upload this was because I took a chance, and I just pasted it and uploaded, no editing. So I'm sorry if there are mistakes. SO FANFICTION FIX YO SHIT. Ok, hopefully see you guys soon! P.S. If you guys know how to fix this lemme know please! 


End file.
